


In Which Two Philosophies are Tested and Found Lacking

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [27]
Category: Hellsing, Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Too late, Legato finally understands why the false priest insisted on writing Knives’ name in blood at every town they destroyed together. “No—”

The blade plunges downwards despite Legato’s most desperate efforts. “Judge and be judged. Kill and be killed.” The point presses against Legato’s throat. “So what choose ye, lad?”

Elsewhere, Vash stares in horror as the creature gorges himself on the not-yet-dead Insurance Girl. “Why—”

“Because I’m a monster, Spikey. It’s my nature to kill things and drink their blood.” All of its mouths grin. “Can’t change who I am, so I might as well enjoy it, right?”

* * *

Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:  
_Hellsing_ vs. _Trigun_ , round two. Can you tell I’m just slightly biased?


End file.
